The Fool and The Empress
by HotasIceColdasFire
Summary: A series of random one shots and drabbles of Minato and Mitsuru. Warning:AU that takes place after the end of the journey. Change to a T rating for dark chapters later on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, welcome to a series of one-shots/drabbles for MitsuruxMinato fans! I know there are a lot of fanfics including MitsuruxMinato, my fanfic included, but I can't resist, I love this pairing! Also, I have a few MinatoxElizabeth ones planned along with a few unorthodox ones like MinatoxChidori. This series though, will be set a few years after Persona 3's ending so it should go without saying that there will be spoilers. This is also an AU story so yes, Minato's alive and kicking. Let's begin…**

_First One Shot: Pregnancy_

Minato was rather tired. Not only was the people that he worked with getting nosy and asking about every single little detail about the baby, but Mitsuru was being as bossy as ever.

"Have you done the laundry yet?" She asked, her baby bump was slowly getting bigger every day.

"Yes dear." Minato replied.

"Have you put the clean clothes in their respective places?" She asked.

"No but I will get to it right after I-"Minato noticed Mitsuru's icy glare she was giving him.

"I mean I will get right to it now!" Minato quickly corrected himself.

Mitsuru just gave him a small smile to him contrary to her behavior just a second ago.

Minato hurried off to do his duties.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Minato sighed.

_One week later_

_10 days till due date_

Minato was having another boring day at his office until his receptionist, Hitomi, walked in to tell him that Mitsuru was on the phone.

"Thank you Hitomi." Minato said with a smile.

"You're welcome Mister Arisato." Hitomi replied with her "Always happy and never sad attitude!" as Minato had dubbed it.

Minato raised the phone to his ear expecting a nice "hello!" from his wife.

"MINATO!" Mitsuru screamed.

Minato jumped from the pain in his right ear.

"What?" Minato replied nervously.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE ORDER I WANT THE CLOTHES IN!"

"Um…Green then red then white?" Minato slowly replied.

"THEN WHY IS THE ORDER TO YOU RED THEN WHITE THEN GREEN!?" She screamed again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll get to it as soon as I get home!" Minato quickly said trying to calm her down.

"You will? Thank you sweetheart! I love you!" Mitsuru replied happily.

"Yes, yes. I must get back to work honey! I'll call you later!" Minato said, still shaking in fear.

"Okay! Bye honey!" Mitsuru said.

Minato slowly put the phone down.

"I've totally screwed up my entire life haven't I?"

But Minato knew that no matter how Mitsuru acts, he would always love her. He was her fool, and she was his empress.

Two days later the baby came. It was a girl. She had Minato's nose and mouth with Mitsuru's hair and eyes. They decided to call her Hamuko. The name seemed fitting to them so they just went with it. To this day Minato remains her fool for as long as she is his empress.

_**Fin**_

**Sooooooo, yeah, hope you enjoyed! The next chapter of persona 3 TSW should be ready soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome back to The Fool and The Empress! This one shot is more focused on Minato than Mitsuru, but it still has fluff! Also, please review as it makes me more encouraged to write more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or original concept of the game!**

**Let's begin!**

_The Fool and the Empress_

_Jealousy and Rage_

Minato was a very jealous person. Whenever he saw someone flirt with Mitsuru he could feel the rage of his personas and his own rage make one form and take over him. That is why he felt sorry for the poor bastard he was about to kill right now. Minato would have let it go if he stopped at the drunken flirting, but this asshole had to take a step farther and not only grope her, but he also called her a bitch.

Minato's eyes turned red as he slowly walked towards the cowering man in front of him. He could hear Mitsuru yell at him to stop, but he couldn't. He could hear Thanatos's voice within in him.

_**DESTROY HIM MASTER! SHOW HIM WHO IS REALLY DOMINANT!**_

Minato could also hear Messiah and Orpheus call out to him.

_Master, please stop this! _

Minato decided to listen to Thanatos…

He slowly walked toward the man with his menacing red eyes glaring at him. Before he could tear out the man's heart though, he was stopped by Mitsuru.

"Minato, _please, _let it go." She said.

Minato was snapped out of his murderous rage and looked at Mitsuru wide eyed. He then looked back at the man, who was still cowering in a corner, and glared at him with his normal, grey eyes.

"Get out of here before I change my mind, _asshole._" Minato said through clenched teeth.

The man ran away screaming out in fear.

Minato looked back at Mitsuru.

"I-I'm sorry baby. I-I just…" Minato looked down at his feet.

Mitsuru just hugged him.

"I know, and thank you." Mitsuru kissed his cheek.

"Let's just go home." Mitsuru suggested.

"Y-Yeah, sure…" Minato said in return.

Mitsuru spent the entire night in Minato's overprotective, but safe arms that night.

_**Fin.**_

**So, yeah, don't mess with Minato or he will do that to you…REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Ice, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! I would just like to say thank you for the reviews, if you guys would like to see a certain one shot for this pairing OR another pairing; put it in your review. This is going to be a Christmas themed chapter just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was December 23rd which meant Christmas was right around the corner. Minato had seen that Mitsuru had been eyeing a bike recently. It wasn't that they didn't have the money to get it; it was that Mitsuru never had enough time to buy it. She was always at work or at home with Hamuko. By the time Minato got off, Mitsuru would always be in bed. On the days that they were both off, they would have a date night and would leave Hamuko with a babysitter. So when Minato got off work that day he bought the bike for her instead of immediately going home. He had it set to be delivered the next day. That meant he would have to keep her from seeing it and entire day.

They both just happened to be off that day too. Minato would have to devise a plan to keep her from seeing the bike until at least 12:00a.m. He decided to have a very romantic date with her so she would have no idea the bike was even delivered. Minato made arrangements for a very expensive restaurant that night.

"Minato, what's this all about?" Mitsuru asked her husband.

"You'll see dear." Minato replied

Minato took her around the most expensive clothing places around the mall so she could buy what she wanted. Mitsuru was getting suspicious.

"You're acting strangely tonight love." Mitsuru analyzed her dearest's actions very closely.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked; somewhat nervously.

"You're acting so tense." Mitsuru continued to analyze his behavior.

"I still don't understand." Minato replied while trying to act dumb.

Mitsuru narrowed her eyes as she stopped and looked at her husband.

"Why are we going to every expensive clothing store in the mall?" She asked.

Minato thought quickly.

"Um, I made reservations for an expensive restaurant tonight dear so I thought until then you'd like to do some shopping."

Mitsuru nodded her head. She seemed satisfied with the answer enough…_for now._

After they ate a very good meal, they went home. Minato was worried the bike would be in plain sight. Luckily, the bike was black and it just so happened to be around 11:30p.m. when they got back to the manor. Mitsuru fell asleep on the way here so Minato had to carry her inside. He put her in bed and went down to pay the babysitter.

The next morning, when Mitsuru got up to go to work, since neither her or Minato were off on Christmas sadly, she went to get on her bike when she noticed the new, slick, black bike with a small red ribbon on it.

Mitsuru then felt the two strong arms of her lover rap around her waist.

"Merry Christmas my empress." He whispered in her ear.

"How did you know that was the one I wanted?" Mitsuru asked him.

"You're not very good at keeping what you want to yourself love." Minato replied.

Mitsuru smirked.

"Well, I was going to wait to give you my present to you tonight but now…" Mitsuru turned around to face Minato.

She pulled out her phone and called her secretary.

"This is Mitsuru; I won't be in work today because something came up on my end, okay?" Mitsuru told her secretary.

She then closed her phone and dragged Minato by the collar to their bedroom.

When Minato woke up the next morning he was tired and _slightly _sore.

_Best. Christmas. Ever. _He thought.


End file.
